


Longing Wish

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mmmm love me some pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Even when they were young, Leo wanted nothing more than to be noticed by her.





	Longing Wish

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday gift for my friend [phoebe](http://phlavours.tumblr.com) who is a thirsty leo lover

  _He always wondered what it was like to be noticed by her.  
  
 To be praised by her. To be approved by her. To hear endless compliments from the one who piqued his interest from the very beginning. Ever since they were kids, Leo wanted nothing more than to please her, to make her happy, to be the very source of her smile and laughter.  
  
 He did everything that he could just so he could meet her every day, just so he could see that beautiful, heart-warming smile in order for him to move on through the day.  
  
 But alas, he couldn’t always get what he wanted._  
_  
It aggravated him, he knew. To see his adorable big sister’s attention being robbed by someone other than him, Leo found it childish and foolish to have irritable jealousy scorching his heart.  
  
 It wasn’t her fault. He came uninformed, anyways. Leo just thought that if he dropped by as a surprise, he could see that beaming smile and melodic laughter the first thing he entered the room.  
  
 It was a shame to remember that not everything could go in his way.  
  
 The young prince stood in front of her bedroom. The door was opened, bitterly revealing the second princess with someone, a silver-haired boy, playing and talking happily as if they were in their own little world. The boy seemed to make her laugh, for Lou couldn’t stop snorting and giggling at every story that she heard. Small hands kept cupping her smiling mouth. Long, pink hair kept swishing left and right at the quick shake of her head.  
  
 It irritated Leo.  
  
 He should leave. He should let the two be and bond freely. It wasn’t like Leo couldn’t see her tomorrow. Hell, if anything, Leo knew he might be able to see her tonight if he asked Marx to accompany him. The boy had all the time in the world for her, be it day and night, just so he could be close to his dear sister.  
  
 He shouldn’t be bothered.  
  
 And yet…  
  
 He saw her laugh again. He saw the boy blushing timidly at whatever nonsense he’d just spewed.  
  
 Leo didn’t like it at all.  
  
 He always wondered what it was like to be noticed by her, to be praised by her. Deep down, he craved for his siblings’ attention, for_ her _attention. And in that small circle of family he had, Lou was the one who made him feel loved the most, who made him feel like he – for once – was valuable and needed in his sad, miserable life.  
  
 But the young princess was locked up in a tower all alone. Not many knew her existence. Not many knew her name. So to have any attention and friend was a joyful miracle for her. Lou was friendly, sweet, and loving to a fault. It wasn’t a wonder that anyone could get close to her and feel at ease whenever she’s around.  
  
 Leo knew that. Of course, he knew that.  
  
 And yet…  
  
 “Leo!”  
  
 The delightful chime of her voice was the anchor he needed to be brought back to reality. Dumbly he blinked, once, twice, lips then parted at the sight of a beaming smile he missed so much.  
  
 Unbeknownst to his whirlwind of emotions, Lou hopped to her feet and happily sprinted to the young prince. “You’re here!” Crimson eyes dazzled with sheer excitement, she cupped the stunned boy’s hands and began jumping in one place. “You came! You came!” Her obvious bliss echoed inside the room, Lou then happily dragged him in before he could even protest.  
  
 Startled by the tug, Leo almost tripped forward before quickly shaking his head. “B-Big Sister Lou!” Cheeks flushed in red at the humiliating falter, the second prince immediately stood up straight and pouted at the cheerful girl.  
  
 He never did pull his hands away from her grasp.  
  
 Either unaware or too excited about his presence to care that she almost tripped him, Lou spun her heel and looked at the silver-haired boy. “Silas! Silas!” One arm then hugged Leo’s left arm. “This is Leo, my little brother! He came to play with us today!”  
  
 The boy, Silas, upon knowing that he was in the presence of another royal, swiftly stood up and gave a single bow. “It’s an honour to meet you, Prince Leo.”  
  
 Leo didn’t response immediately. Neither did he look at him for too long. “Hmm,” was all he mustered, teeth gently firm on the insides of his right cheek. His body did stiffen at the close distance with his sister. His left hand shook, fingers then unclenched as if he wanted to slide his hand upwards so he could cup hers.  
  
 She noticed him. She was happy that he came.  
  
 His heart bloomed. His smile curled swirls at the corners.  
  
 He knew he didn’t technically receive her attention to the fullest today. He knew she was loved and cared for by a lot of people, just as she loved and cared for others. Leo knew, bitterly knew, that her attention was a competition that he would solely claw his way through in order to obtain it.  
  
 She was everyone’s family.  
  
 He just wished he was the most important in her family._  
  
—  
  
 “Leo…?”  
  
 Her voice, her touch, her presence became the anchor he solely needed in order to come back to reality.  
  
 Violet eyes blinked once, twice, then twinkled in stunned awe at the beautiful goddess in front of him.  
  
 Unaware of just how distracted he was, a delightful giggle rang out of pretty pink lips. “Geez…” Legs straddling his hips as she sat on his lap, Lou caressed the side of his head until slender fingers brushed his soft, blonde locks. “Leoooo…” His name lulled in a singsong tune, she pressed a simple, sweet kiss to his forehead.  
  
 The kiss was the last straw for him to drop down to earth. The kiss was the last straw to draw out all air from his lungs.  
  
 The Nohr noble squeaked lightly at the feel of strong arms tightening around her waist. One hand rested on his right shoulder while the other still gently traced the left side of his head, Lou pulled back slightly and curiously looked at him with a cheeky smile.  
  
  _Gods_ , Leo groaned inwardly, _you’ll be the death of me._  
  
 A timid moan stifled behind pursed lips. “Don’t tempt me like that…” Back rested against the headboard, Leo tugged her closer until the minimal distance between them was crushed by the press of their chests. Their foreheads nuzzling each other, the second prince closed his eyes and bit the insides of his cheek to hear – to feel – the warm, breath-taking, reassuring sound of her laugh.  
  
 “You were so deep in your own world.” Her chest lightly shook against his. “I called you and I called you and you didn’t response, dear.” Right fingers playfully, lightly pinched his warm, red cheek. “If calling you so many times didn’t work,” Her face was warm, close, parted lips brushing his trembling lips, stealing the air that wheezed so weakly from his mouth, “I already planned on kissing you senseless until you came back.”  
  
  _Gods_ , His heart was racing too wildly, _being alone with her is making me mad._  
  
 “You know…” A stifled growl gulped down behind clenched teeth, Leo responded simply by pecking a kiss to her soft, smiling lips. “If you ever tease me like that,” Eyelids slightly, slowly fluttered open, vision sharp and clear at the hypnotizing crimson that had long captivated him from the first moment he looked at her, “I’m going to get even, you know.”  
  
 Her laughter was bubbly, enticing, addictive.  
  
 To feel her body pressed cosily against his, to feel her breath soothingly tickling his trembling lips, Leo absolutely knew he could never, ever live a life without her.  
  
 Shivering hands traced up her back, slim fingers gently tickling the back of her neck. Eyes squeezed shut once again, Leo brushed a kiss to her mouth, once, twice, the third time then lingered until he gingerly nipped her upper lip. _Pop._ “You have no right to complain when I—” He pressed another kiss. “—return the favour, my love…”  
  
 A gulp heavily slid down to hear that adorable purr vibrating in her throat.  
  
 He loved her.  
  
 Gods, he was utterly, horribly, incomprehensibly, insanely in love with her.  
  
 Her next intention was to tease him further, to test him on that playful little warning of his by slowly grinding her crotch against him and pressing her breasts upwards against a heaving chest.  
  
 However, all that died down momentarily when Lou felt her body being squeezed and the left side of her neck being nuzzled firmly. “Leo…?” Concern sparked just the slightest amidst her flirtatious behaviour. Head tilted slightly for better comfort, Lou dragged her gaze towards the still prince. “Sweetheart?” Right hand gingerly patted the top of her head, fingers endlessly twirling around the soft, blonde locks she loved so much. “Leo, honey, what’s wrong—?”  
  
 “Thank you…”  
  
 The bedroom was heavy with silence besides their own voices. The sentence was clear, faint, tickling the skin of her bare neck.   
  
 Her heartbeat picked up a faster pace. Yet she pressed her lips, silently waiting for a continuation before stuttering out a silly question about the sudden change of atmosphere.  
  
 His arms around her waist tightened slightly.  
  
 “Thank you…my love…” Face gently nuzzled the spot between her neck and shoulder, Leo pressed a deep, desperate kiss. “I…I want to thank you for all that you’ve done for me. For all that you’ve done _to_ me…” Head cocked slightly so that his nose and pursed mouth brushed her skin, Leo slowly fluttered his eyes open.  
  
 “All my life, I wanted nothing more than to be noticed…to be recognized from people who meant the world to me.” Air was slowly inhaled. Air was firmly, briefly kept inside his lungs. “I never felt that feeling…a feeling of being loved by someone you could call ‘family’. It wasn’t until I met Big Brother Marx, Big Sister Camilla, and Elise that I knew what it felt like to be prioritized and cared for.”  
  
 “And then there’s you…” One hand gingerly traced up her back, fingers gently massaged the smooth surface of her skin. “You…You make me feel more than I could ever wish for.” He kissed her neck. “You give me attention.” And again. “You give me love.” And again. “You make me forget about the bitter, horrifying things I’ve gone through when I was a child. You make me remember that there is always light even in the deep, abysmal darkness.”  
  
 “A-And…” His vision became slightly fuzzy. “Ever since you came into my life, ever since you…you accepted my love and desired to be with me…” A single, faint chuckle weakly slipped out of a trembling mouth. “To know that I’ve become yours… just as you have become mine…” _Gods…_ “You made me so happy that day that I could almost cry…”  
  
 He felt her body flinch; she was shocked, he figured.  
  
 “Lou…” Her name drew out a long, shaky moan; it felt too right to have her name tickle his tongue. “You’ve made me happiest man alive and I…” Slowly he closed his eyes. Shakily he breathed to feel his cheek being tickled by something wet. “In all my life, I wanted nothing more than to feel valuable…” Air exhaled through parted mouth, Leo nuzzled her shoulder with closed eyes again. “And my dear, my love, you make me feel valuable…” He pulled her closer and closer. “You make me feel needed.”  
  
 Silence hanged heavy in the room. A gulp slid down once, twice, vainly trying its best to soak a terribly dry throat. “I don’t know what I would do without you, you know.” Again he tipped his head, though eyes still shut yet lips now brushing the smooth skin of her neck. “S-So, that’s why…” His heart was racing, pounding, madly threatening its way right out of his chest. “I want you to always…always stay by my side.” Knowing full well that she could hear and feel his screaming heart, Leo gently swayed their bodies left and right.  
  
 He could feel her heartbeat; it pounded just as maniacally as his.  
  
 White teeth lightly nipped the corners of his trembling mouth. “A world _with_ —” Gods, it agonized him just thinking about it. “—without you has no meaning to me.” Again he kissed her neck, lips lingered on the warm, addictive taste of her skin. “Please… Just remember that, Lou…”  
  
 Silence accompanied them as she froze in his embrace. Leo didn’t look up, nor did he pull away. He was too scared, too embarrassed to look at her in eye. His heart was still screaming, still thrashing so madly inside a heaving chest. Both hands then opted to run up and down her back, touching her, feeling her presence so that he knew this was not some of ethereal, eternal dream—  
  
 He then heard the melodic laughter he loved so much.  
  
 Gods, her voice, her touch, her presence – _everything_ about her – became the anchor he solely needed in order to stay sane in this world.  
  
 He felt her arms wrap around his head, pulling him closer to her body. “I love you too. So, so much, my dear.” He vainly held back a meek sigh at the feel of warm lips tickling the red, burning helix of his left ear. “You are the world to me.” _Chu…_ “You are my heart and soul.” _Chu…_ “I won’t ever, ever, lose you and I promise you, Leo,” Warm, red cheek softly nuzzled the side of his head, “I’ll protect you and myself so that both of us will love a long…” Again she kissed him, this time lips shyly brushed the left side of his eye. “Happy…” Again she pulled him closer, this time arms cosily wrapped around his neck. “Blissful life…”  
  
 His eyes were still closed, utterly embarrassed, to be honest, to be looking at her with tears swimming in his eyes.  
  
 And yet, a smile timidly curled the corner of his mouth.   
  
 She noticed him. She was absolutely grateful to have him in her life.  
  
 She was his family.  
  
 Like a wish that had been granted, Leo couldn’t thank the heavens enough to be her family.  
  
 Laughter rang inside the room, and this time, it didn’t come from her.  
  
 “Thank you, my love…”  
  
 __ **END**

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love the stubborn clingy one :3c


End file.
